Act I Inner DemonsCloti
by Khan of all orcs
Summary: Cloud has to flee his home of the Land of Departure to escape his inner evil and to train to overcome it, but can he defeat his darkness alone?
1. Prologue:Descent into Darkness

Inner demons-Cloti

Cloud was running through the corridors of the Land of Departure , desperately trying to escape the shadows of his own past. He knew exactly what chased after him: the demon that he had created with his own hands.

Cloud was a great warrior but he knew the monster was far too powerful to face so once more he had to resort to abandoning his friends in the face of a foe too strong to stop and a fate possibly worse than death. How it pained him that his weakness would mean the agony of those he cared for, alas he had to leave.

?:There you are…Cloud.

Cloud didn`t have to turn or stop running to know exactly who it was.

Cloud: Sephiroth!

Sephiroth: Why, Cloud if I wouldn`t know you better I`d say that the SOLDIER that abandoned his friends is surprised I still caught him. How the mighty have fallen-

Cloud: Shut up!

Sephiroth (drawing his long sword) : You can`t run away from yourself Cloud so why not end this here and now?

Cloud knew he could not run, he could not hide or fight unless…

And Cloud sold the last part left of him…his light and jumped into a portal of swirling darkness he had just conjured.

For a few brief seconds Cloud saw nothing, then he realized where he had gotten: the Realm of Darkness. For now Cloud will have to train to be able to face the abomination he has crafted


	2. Scene I: Ten Years later

Scene I: After 10 years

Characters: Cloud,(now 26 years old), Phil, Herc , Tifa(25 years old) and some Heartless

It was a normal day at the Coliseum and Cloud was training against another wave of Heartless, just as he had been doing the first time he came at the Coliseum with a heavy weight on his shoulders and a resolve to carry him through it, exactly 10 years ago.

The results spoke for themselves though bandaged, his hefty sword was held strongly and effortlessly as he shifted stances, started sprinting and slashed at another Heartless.

He had just finished the last one when Phil and Hercules appeared.

Phil: Hey champ still training hard I see.

Cloud: ….

Herc: It`s been ten years and we still haven`t gotten one word from you. Real determination_

Phil: If you ask me he`s afraid of something, although I do wonder what kind of thing could scare somebody like him for such a long time?

Cloud (looks up): …

Phil: Anyway there`s some new challenger waiting, some young lady asking specifically for ,, a really tall guy with spiky blond hair carrying a huge sword"( Cloud froze for a moment but regained his composure).That`s you isn`t it?

Without another word Cloud starts running away, knowing well who it was.

Herc: I guess that answers your question?

Phil: I believe it does.

Tifa comes running

Tifa: Has any of you seen him?

Herc: Sure, he just ran away a few moments ago when we told him you were here.

Tifa: What did you tell him? Gah I hope he`s not too far away already

Tifa also starts running

Phil: Strange people…

Herc: Indeed…


	3. Scene II: Hot pursuit

Inner Demons Cloti: Scene 2: Hot pursuit

Characters: Cloud, Tifa and some Heartless

Cloud started slowing down before coming to a complete stop.

Cloud(in his mind): Damn! That was one close call, Tifa sure wasn`t gonna give up without running. At least I`ve lost her now….

Tifa (comes running): There you are Cloud! Finally you`ve stopped running. It was about time-

Cloud suddenly opens a portal of darkness and jumps into it, but before it could close Tifa also jumps in. They both appear in the realm of darkness. Tifa gasps as she seems to suffocate with the darkness. Cloud sees his chance and makes a run for it, leaving a dazed Tifa behind him.

After running 20 meters Cloud turns back, realizing his mistake

Cloud: Damn it! I just can`t leave her here… not after she`s searched everywhere for me, she can barely exist in this world, and a heart like hers will attract Heartless!

Just as Cloud starts running towards her, Heartless teleport near her, readying for a real feast by Heartless terms at least.

Cloud: Stand aside, I don`t have time for this, he says as he slashes his way through the Heartless and grabs Tifa. She looks even worse than before. Just as Cloud was about to open a portal to get them out of there the Heartless started fusing together, creating a huge Darkside.

Cloud however, was not impressed, although he knew he had to destroy it before he could use darkness, and he had to do it quick otherwise, Tifa would-no, he will do it!

Charging electricity into his sword he sends it as a shockwave into the Heartless, making it lose its balance enough for him to jump high above the Darkside and slash its head clean off, making it disappear into the darkness after releasing a huge heart.

Cloud had to hurry; soon Tifa would be beyond salvation. Luckily when he reaches her she`s still intact, and he swiftly opens a portal to the one world he knows he can heal her.


	4. Scene III: The sage speaks

Inner Demons: Scene 3: The sage speaks

Characters: Cloud and a powerful sage (Tieru),

Cloud sprinted through the dark portal carrying an unconscious Tifa. The world he arrived in was vast, and deeply forested, and somewhere there lived a wise sage who could help Tifa. And luckily he was just in sight.

Cloud: (to the sage) Ah, Tieru, I have returned for your help.

Tieru: Cloud…. By the looks of it you still haven`t solved the problem plaguing you last time….. Last time you came for my advice what is it now?

Cloud: I have need of your powers Tieru, not for my own, but for her (gestures at Tifa).

Tieru: (looks intently at Tifa) I have seen this before…. I believe I should tell you from the start…. My powers won`t be able to heal her-

Cloud: What!

Tieru: It is you who will-

Cloud: What?…but how? I don`t know how to heal people….All I`ve ever done is run away and hurt people….. she`s hurt because of me-

Tieru: All the answers will become clear…. I promise to look after her, in the meantime I believe it`s time you meet my apprentice, Raelag.

**A.N: both Tieru and Raelag are characters that appear in Heroes of Might and Magic V, check it for more information about them.**


End file.
